Wiki Guide/Image Upload Guide
Uploading images can be very difficult on the wiki, and using the normal image upload often results in error messages. For this reason, we recommend you use the image uploading page and the source code in order to upload your images. Note: If you are here to figure out how to change your page's thumbnail, understand that you can't manually choose the thumbnail that is chosen. As well, sometimes if you delete an image and upload a new one, the new one won't always appear just yet. Uploading the Image So you have your image saved to your computer. You can upload it to the Model Hogwarts wikia in one of three ways. # : This page lets you see all the existing images on the wikia, starting with the most recent. You can upload your image by clicking the Add New Image button at the top right. # : This is a more advanced way of uploading an image. It also lets you include a file description. # : This page lets you upload many images at once. Once you're done uploading, you should be able to see what the image's name is. It should look a little something like Filename.jpg or Filename.png. Remember this; it is important for the next part. Note: If your image is too big (over 10 MB), it cannot be uploaded to the wikia. This can especially become a problem with .gif files. If possible, use a resizing tool or an image program to resize your image to something smaller. As well, when using the multiple uploader, if all of your images combined are over 10 MB, it cannot be processed. It's recommended that you only use the multiple uploader to upload files that are on the smaller side. Putting it on your Page Go in and edit your page using the source editor. The next part is dependent on where you want your file to go. In your character's infobox Find the part in your character's infobox that says |image1 = Next to this, put your image's name. It'll look something like this when you're done. |image1 = Filename.jpg This is all you need to get the image in your infobox. In the middle of the page If you just want your picture in the middle of the page, there's several ways to go about that. For each of these examples, the example will be on top, and the code will be on the bottom. A thumbnail version of the image will be off to the right side and much smaller. In your gallery In order to put an image in your gallery, find the gallery tags in your wiki page. If you don't have them already, you can put this sample code in: image1.jpg|Caption 1 image2.png|Caption 2 To add another image to the gallery, just copy the format of the previous images. The part that comes before the vertical line is the file name, and the part that comes after is the caption for your image. Here is how the gallery will look. image1.jpg|Caption 1 image2.png|Caption 2 Category:Tab View